


big hands, and an even bigger heart

by 98line



Series: the more, the merrier [1]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Getting Together, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 06:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16321184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/98line/pseuds/98line
Summary: Lee Juyeon has a big heart. Quite literally and figuratively, actually, because Juyeon has big hands. Really big hands.





	big hands, and an even bigger heart

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this [tweet](https://twitter.com/cupidkrystals/status/1051883029285822465). 98 line is my favorite poly within TBZ and I just. Love them a Whole Lot. I know all of TBZ have great chemistry, but with 98 line, I feel like they're all best friends and so close, even when if we don't see it on camera that much, like Juyeon with Changmin (Juyeon literally said he and Changmin are closer than it seems on camera on [this episode of The Play in Vietnam](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LvUIFU1NXWg)) and with [Kevin](https://twitter.com/commiechanhee/status/1041390893981302784). Just. Read it and you'll get why I love them so much.
> 
> Happy reading, loves!

Lee Juyeon has a big heart. Quite literally and figuratively, actually, because Juyeon has big hands. Really big hands. And they say your heart is the same size as your fists, he has big hands and therefore a big heart, and Juyeon agrees with that. That also works figuratively because Juyeon has not one, not two, but three boyfriends; Juyeon is so full of love and adoration for each and every one of them he sometimes wonders how so much love can fit inside his chest without having him explode in glitter and stuffed toys and rainbows. Only someone with a big heart would be able to give so much without expecting anything in return, to love these three individuals so deeply and unconditionally.

The more love, the better, Juyeon says. Whatever it is that they have, it just works. Just like them. 

 

Juyeon first fell for Choi Chanhee. 

Chanhee, beautiful, endlessly charming, funny, and so much more. Juyeon and Chanhee are best friends, and have been for a while. It was only natural for them to eventually fall in love, was what their friends said. That they were bound to be together at some point, because it just made sense. Juyeon doesn’t know exactly when the lines between friends and lovers became blurry, or when he started seeing Chanhee as something more, and before he knew, he was falling head over heels for his best friend. After some painful weeks of mutual (and clueless) pining, Juyeon found out after the worst confession in the history of confessions that Chanhee was crushing on him too, and they started dating right away. 

Dating his best friend was nice and easy, soft and simple; things didn’t change as much as Chanhee anticipated them to. They are still Juyeon and Chanhee, best friends since they were little, except now there was something else to it; there’s this extra hint of worry that wasn’t there before when they were just friends. There is also a lot of cheesiness involved now, Chanhee being a huge lover of physical affection and babying Juyeon in public, and Juyeon doesn’t fight it. Things are virtually the same, except they are very public with their love, pestering all social media platforms with their endless love and affection for each other. They get to do cringey couple stuff, like wearing couple rings and outfits, which is a bonus. Juyeon is a sucker for romantic things, and the first two years of his relationship with Chanhee are some of the best years in his life. Things are great. As steady and balanced as they can possibly be for two 22-year-olds in university.

And then, they meet Ji Changmin.

Things were fine until Changmin stumbled his way into their hearts and lives — quite literally, because they actually met when Changmin tripped on his own feet and pulled both Juyeon, Chanhee and their McDonald’s tray and everything on top of it down. Changmin profusely apologizing for spilling Coke all over Juyeon’s white shirt, and for making them drop their McNuggets on the ground, and for many other irrelevant things. He would’ve spent another half hour blabbering apologies if Chanhee hadn’t assured him everything was okay. That they could get Juyeon’s shirt clean and the stain gone with one wash. That they could buy more McNuggets. That it was okay, that it wasn’t that much of a big deal and it was okay, really. Accidents happen all the time. Some people are just naturally clumsy, and that happened to be Changmin’s case.

Changmin, so gentle and caring, soft spoken with a sharp tongue, and so much more. Juyeon and Changmin bump into each other in a few other occasions after the Coke-on-white-shirt incident. Changmin works in a kindergarten right across the street from Juyeon’s clinic, and they’ve met a couple of times when they get out of work, or when Juyeon leaves during lunch time to pick up some takeout he ordered. Turns out Changmin also likes the same Vietnamese place he orders his lunch from every Thursday, and that he also orders Vietnamese food on Thursdays for some reason Juyeon is yet to discover. They meet so many times outside their workplaces that they just decide to exchange numbers and order food together from then on. 

They bond over small things, like pets, work — heck, a kindergarten teacher and a paediatrician sure have a lot of similar experiences and stories, and kids. Juyeon is a sucker for kids, specially the little ones, and Changmin loves kids too. They go from being acquaintances to casual friends, and then good friends. Changmin has dinner with them every Friday night and usually comes over for lunch on the weekends too. Chanhee and Changmin clicked really well and share this weird psychic connection that Juyeon doesn’t understand how that happened, but they act like they’ve known each other forever and Juyeon really likes that. It’s good to have his boyfriend and his best friend getting along. 

Something about this whole situation, however, doesn’t feel quite right. It feels like something is missing, like there’s some sort of wall that stops them from getting too close from each other. Juyeon feels like something is off, and has been for a while, and he catches himself wishing Changmin would stay longer after dinners on Friday. Longer than just staying for dessert or for coffee. Longer than coming over for lunch the following two days. Juyeon wishes Changmin would be there with them all the time, not just for dinner. That’s when he realizes that he doesn’t see Changmin only as a friend, no; Juyeon is in love with him too, and he doesn’t know how to deal with that information. He doesn’t know how to break the news to Chanhee, or to bring up that he is falling for someone else without creating a huge misunderstanding.

The possibility of being poly wasn’t something they had discussed or had even brought up before until they both started falling in love with Changmin, now three years and a half into their relationship. It wasn’t something they thought about before. It’s something new, something neither of them had ever felt before. Loving Chanhee isn’t exactly new to Juyeon; it’s a part of Juyeon’s life, a part of who he is. Chanhee is such an important piece to the puzzle that is Lee Juyeon, so crucial and essential to him. Juyeon loves Chanhee so much, more than he can possibly explain and a lot more than he can put into words. Thing is, Juyeon loving Changmin doesn’t make him love Chanhee any less. In fact, it just spurs him into hoping that someday, Changmin and Chanhee will fall for each other too because he loves them so much, so the three of them can be together and live their best life as a couple.

Juyeon doesn’t know how to put it in a friendly way — or any other way, to be honest. In a way that doesn’t freak Chanhee out into thinking he wants to break up with him, or that their relationship isn’t working anymore. So one day when they’re sitting together in front of the TV, binge watching to this new Spanish teen drama crime fiction show while munching on cold slices of pizza, he clears his throat and addresses the elephant in the room. “What would you say if I told you I’m falling in love with Changmin?”

“Oh.” It’s all Chanhee says. “Thank God I’m not the only one. I was going crazy thinking you’d freak out if I told you I had a crush on him.” 

“Phew.” Juyeon sighs in relief. Chanhee drops his head on Juyeon’s shoulder and lets out a sigh, closing his eyes. “Should we woo him dating us?”

Chanhee laughs. “Hell yeah.”

Turns out Changmin had been pining for them for a while too, and didn’t know how to bring it up without sounding like he was trying to ruin their relationship or getting in their way. The day Changmin moves in into their little apartment is one of the happiest days of Juyeon’s life because he got to fall asleep holding the two people who mattered the most to him in his arms. With Changmin in their, their dynamics shift a tad bit, like having another toothbrush on the sink, looking after somewhere that would make a custom bed fit for three adults and now having Sailor Moon stickers on every single surface of their home. Changmin makes things a lot different around the apartment, and a lot better too. 

Being in love with two people at the same time is new and all sorts of wonderful. Juyeon is overwhelmed with love and affection, a different type of hurricane inside his chest every time either of them — or both — smile at him. 

Love’s never felt so good.

Things are better than ever now that’s the three of them together in the little world of their own. Every single thing about their lives, both together and as individuals, is perfect. Their families are accepting and understanding, and so are their friends and co-workers. They go to Pride together for the first time, following Juyeon and Chanhee’s tradition of attending Pride every year, now together, and have the best time of their lives. They adopt a puppy and a kitten, that they decide to name Bow and Arrow. Bow, the tiny beagle, sleeps by their feet every night. Arrow wakes them up.

And then, Kevin Moon comes into the picture. 

Kevin, sweet, charming, funny and everything nice, fresh out from Van City, that snatches all of three of them so effortlessly, and makes his way into their hearts and lives so quickly. Kevin, wonderful and loving Kevin from next door, that almost broke into their apartment one particular night that he had one too many drinks and tried to unlock their door by accident. Chanhee woke up thinking they were getting robbed, and got very close to knocking Kevin out with a frying pan. Luckily, Changmin heard the footsteps and followed Chanhee to the kitchen before he could open the door and smash the pan against Kevin’s skull. 

“Oh my God, babe, it’s just Kevin from next door. There’s no need for you to kill him.” 

“Well, Kevin from next door gave me a fucking heart attack. Who the fuck tries to break into someone else’s home at four in the morning?”

“He probably thought he was trying to get in his own apartment. I bet five thousand won he won’t even remember this in the morning.” 

“Should we take him home?” Juyeon asks after he finds the mess in the living room. 

“Nah. Just leave him be. Let’s go back to sleep.” 

Kevin makes a big mess in their lives, working his way into their lives and routines, slowly breaking down each of their walls and conquering a big space in their hearts. Kevin, so sweet and delightful, whom Chanhee adores so much, whom Changmin cares so deeply for, whom Juyeon loves so much. Kevin, who they all love so much, and fits their dynamics like the missing piece to this big puzzle that is all of them combined. Kevin is the perfect match for them. He makes everything make sense.

Ultimately, they decide to merge their apartments together into one larger flat. They join two rooms together, making one big bedroom for the four of them, and enlargen the kitchen, now that there’s two people (Kevin and Juyeon) responsible for the cooking. They transform one of the rooms into a walk-in closet, the other into a storage room for winter clothes and shoes (because they have way too many shoes to keep them all by the door), and they merge the bathrooms, that were on opposite sides of the same wall that divided the two apartments, together. It takes a while for everything to get ready, but eventually, their home feels brand new with all the remodelling and it feels more theirs than ever. This is their home now.

To Juyeon, love is not just a verb. Love is coming home to them every single day, falling asleep next to the people he loves the most, and waking up next to them. Love is awfully domestic, like coming home to kisses and cuddles after a long day, or a cup of tea on a winter day. To Juyeon, love is not just a verb; love is Chanhee, Changmin, Kevin and Juyeon all squished together in their happy little home.

Changmin defines love as breathing. Love is like oxygen, something that he needs so bad and so desperately he could die. Love is natural, just like breathing, something so automatic and simple they don’t even need to think.

Chanhee says love is like maths — that sounds a lot more complicated than it actually is; love is an equation, that you need to add, subtract, multiply and divide all sort of things for it to work. Love sometimes is like maths; overly complicated until you understand it, and a tad scary too. It takes some gut to completely feel it, and to know best than to fear it. Maths is everywhere, in things so minimal and basic we don’t even realize, and so is love. 

To Kevin, love is like a song. Love is a song that makes everything he feels for them make sense. Love is listening to love songs and finally understanding them. Love is exactly like a love song, and having someone to sing it to. 

Things are wonderful now, because everything makes sense. Love is more than just a verb, more than breathing, than maths, or love songs. Love is all that together, and the four of them together.

 

Juyeon has always loved holding hands. When it was just him and Chanhee, there was always space left in his hands. Like they were waiting for someone else to put their hands into his so Juyeon could hold them. Changmin came along and took some more space yet it still felt like something was missing. And then Kevin showed up and everything suddenly made sense. The puzzle was complete. Juyeon holds their hands into his and it feels like he has the entire universe in hands, because to an extent, he does. His tiny, adorable little universe.

Now, Juyeon has three tiny pairs of hands to hold, and he’s never been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> You can leave me prompts and requests for poly fics on my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/cupidkrystals) and [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/001115)! I have some big projects coming up very soon that will focus on polyamory relationships, so please look forward to them. Thank you for making until here, have a nice day! ♡


End file.
